hunsoo love story
by opikyung0113
Summary: gaje , typo(s), yaoi


Author : opikyung0113

Genre : gatau

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,

Other Cast: member exo

Rate : tentukan sendiri

disclaimer: story is mine

warning: yaoi, typo(s), one shot.

don't like,

don't read..

* * *

_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA, yeah_

_You always reading my mind like a letter_  
_When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater_  
_Cause that's the way we like to do it_  
_That's the way we like_

Terdengar suara yang merdu membawakan sebuah lagu dari seorang penyanyi solo terkenal dari amerika. Entah kenapa dia menyanyikan lagu yang sekarang sedang buming dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba nyanyiannya terhenti ketika dia dikagetkan oleh maknae dari grupnya tersebut. Oh sehun. Dongsaeng tersayangnya yang sering membuat kerja jantungnya menjadi 10 kali lipat bekerja keras. Ya seorang Do Kyongsoo menyukai Oh Sehun.

"hyung sedang apa disini?" sehun bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. Lalu duduk di sebelah hyungnya yang menurutnya seperti Eommanya dirumah.

"tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya melihat keadan kota seoul ketika sudah malam" jawab kyungsoo mengukir senyum tipis ketika merasakan keindahana seoul saat malam dan di temani oleh orang yang ia suka.

"kenapa hyung belum tidur? Ini sudah menunjukan 2 dini hari hyung" sehun masih setia duduk di sebelah hyungnya itu.

"belum mengantuk.." dia meneguk coklat panas yang ia bawa sebelumnya saat ia akan duduk dan melihat keindahan kota seoul ketika malam atau lebih jelasnya bergalau ria.

"hyung apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah hyung? Sehingga kau melampiaskannya dengan terjaga sepanjang malam? Kau tidak melihat kantung mata mu sudah seperti tao?"

"…"

"hyung?" sehun bertanya tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"…"

"kyungsoo hyung?" sehun masih bertanya.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_  
_All I need, every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know?_

Sehun terpaku ketika mendengar beberapa bait lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh kyungsoo.

Sekatika suasana hening menyeruak di sekitar mereka berdua. Awkward. Ya kyungsoo tahu mungkin saat perasaanya tak akan terbalas. Ia tahu sehun menyukai luhan hyung.

Sangat sangat menyukai hyungnya yang satu itu.

"tidurlah sehun.. jika nanti kau sakit, luhan hyung akan khawatir.." kyungsoo menoleh kearah sehun yang ekspresinya masih tidak berubah. Kaget, dan bingung.

"….."

"huhhhh…" terdengar suara helahan nafas kyungsoo. "bukannya kau tidak ingin luhan khawatir kepada mu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"hyung..ak-"

"ayo aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk.." kyungsoo memotong perkataan sehun sebelumnya, ya dia menarik dongsaengnya kedalam kamr HunHanSoo. Setelah membawa sehun ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti dongsaeng tersayangnya. Ia berjalan menuju kea rah tempat tidurnya sendiri, ia tidak tidur. Hanya membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped, never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell_  
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

Kyungsoo terhenti ia mengambil nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang muncul ketika lirik-lirik lagu itu ia senandungkan. Menyidir dirinya sendiri.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya menegang. Menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. Tak lama saat menyenandungkan lagu itu kembali air matanya tumpah membuat anak sungai yang mengalir membasahi bantalnya. Karena posisi tidurnya mengahadap tembok dan memunggungi tempat tidur luhan dan sehun.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

Sehun mendengar nyanyian hyungnya yang membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat. Ya baru kali ini dia mendengar hyungnya benyanyi sambil menangis. Ya dan itu karenanya. Karena OH SEHUN.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_  
_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Kyungsoo masih menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Ya lagu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tapi suaranya masih bergetar. Menandakan bahwa hatinya benar-benar hancur untuk saat ini. Kenapa untuk saat ini? Ya karena kyungsoo sangat hebat menutupi perasaannya. Tapi tidak dengan member exo. mereka akan tau meskipun kyungsoo telah mati-matian menutupi perasaannya.

Skip time-

Hari ini exo sedang tidak ada jadwal sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Ya mereka diberikan waktu untuk istirahat dari rutinitas mereka. mereka menggunakan waktunya untuk beristirahat, membeli keperluan dan bahan masakan di dorm, berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan atau ke caffe atau bermain game seharian. Tetapi tidak dengan kyungsoo dia sedang mencuci beberapa alat masak, piring dan mangkuk yang telah di pakai untuk mereka sarapan. Di dorm hanya ada kai, xiumin, kris, lay dan suho. Mereka menajamkan pendengaran mereka ketika sebuah lagu yang sama dinyanyikan oleh kyungsoo. Ya lagu itu lagi.

_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you in_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you in_  
_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

Xiumin dan lay langsung menuju dapur ketika sebuah lagu yang memilukan itu di lantunkan oleh seorang Do kyungsoo.

_I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

Pintu dorm terbuka, masuklah tao, baekhyun, chanyeol, chen, luhan dan sehun. Yang awalnya mereka tertawa dan bercanda. Seketika hening. Mendengar lagu yang di lantunkan kyungsoo ya sangat memilukan, dengan suara bergetar.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

"waeyo?" luhan bertanya tanpa mengaluarkan suara kepada lay dan xiumin yang berada di ambang pintu dapur.

"aku tidak tau" ucap xiumin masih tanpa suara. Sekatika lay mendekati kyungsoo yang telah selasai mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor. Ia berdiri di belakang kyungsoo.

"eh? Lay hyung? Sedang apa di sini?" kyungsoo kaget ketika sosok lay sudah berada di belakangnya. Tanpa menjawab lay lansung memeluk kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Tetapi, jika beban yang berada di punggung mu sudah tak mampu kau topang. Aku sebagai hyungmu akan memberikan pelukan kepadamu.. meski pelukan ku tak akan merubah segalanya.. tapi setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini" lay mengusap-usap suai kecoklatan milik kyungsoo.

"….." kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang hyungnya.

"jadi jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah supaya beban yang kau panggul berkurang"

"aku tak akan menangis hyung.. cukup dengan pelukan hyung saja perasaan ku sudah membaik. Hyung ternyata benar ya bahwa pendapat kau adalah seorang 'healing angel' itu benar" kyungsoo terkekeh sambil melepaskan pelukan hyungnya, lalu menatapnya dengan ukiran senyum yang melebar.

"ehemm.. ehemm.." kyungsoo dan lay melihat ke pintu dapur dorm bahwa ada 10 member yang sedang melihatnya dan lay sedang berpelukan.

"so sweetnya.." celetuk chanyeol yang di balas cubitan di pinggangnya oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekati kyungsoo dan secara tiba-tiba mengujami tubuh mungil itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"pabo!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun setelahnya malah ia yang di banjiri air mata. Iya dapat merasakan perasaan kyungsoo."sesakit itukah? Sehancur itukah?" bisik baekhyun tepat di telinga kyungsoo.

"….." kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung si main vocal selain dirinya, chen dan luhan. Sekarang giliran xiumin memluk kyungsoo yang masih memeluk baekhyun. Dan jitakan kecil yang di dapatkan kyungsoo dari sang duizang exo.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam waktu kts. Kyungsoo sudah berada di kamar HunHanSoo bersama dengan sehun setelah makan malam. Tapi tidak ada sebuah percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Masih sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Ya kesibukan sehun untuk memberanikan dirinya membuka convertation di antara dia dan hyung kesayangannya. Dan kesibukan kyungsoo untuk memejamkan mata dan menghentikan detakan di jantungnya.

"hyung.." sehun membuka percakapan. Sehun menatap punggung kyungsoo yang berbaring memunggungi tempat tidur milik sehun.

"…." Tak ada sahutan.

"kyungsoo hyung" sehun memnaggil nama kyungsoo lagi.

"…" masih tak ada sahutan. Sehun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju tempat tidur milik kyungsoo dan merebahkan dirinya di belakang kyungsoo lalu memeluk pinggang mungil itu dengan erat seakan takut tak akan bisa memeluknya kembali.

"aku tau kau belum tidur hyung" sehun dengan paksa membalikkan posisi kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. Sesaat tubuh yang di peluk sehun menegang untuk beberapa saat dan bergetar hebat.

"…." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata dan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"aku tidak tau hyung sedalam itukah perasanmu terhadapku hyung?" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Cup~

kecupan singkat di kelopak mata kyungsoo yang di berikan oleh sehun membuat pertahanan yang di buatnya sedari tadi runtuh. Isakan yang memilukan keluar begitu saja. Sehun membawa kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah kyungsoo di dada bidang milik sehun.

"uljima hyung.. uljima" sehun mengelus surai kecoklatan itu dan menghirup aromanya. Aroma dari seseorang yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini juga membuat sehun tenang dikala perasaannya kalut dan membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"hiks.. hiks.." kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap si maknae.

"…" tanpa ba-bi-bu sehun mengecup bibir kissable milik si mata bulat. Isakannya terhenti. rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Tapi dengan tergesah kyungsoo mendorong sehun dan kecupan itu terlepas.

"waeyo hun? Wae? Jangan permainkan perasaan ku. OH SEHUN!" rona merah yang tadi bertengger di pipi kungsoo sekarang di gantikan dengan air mata lagi.

"aku tidak mempermainkan perasaan mu hyung" sehun membela dirinya. Ya dia telah menentukan pilihan hatinya. Ya pilihannya jatuh kepada kyungsoo.

"kau bilang kau menyukai luhan hyung, sekarang kamu menciumku hun! Apa itu bukan yang namnya mempermainkan perasaaan?" kyungsoo yang akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan kamarnya kini jatuh kembali ke tempat tidurnya karena sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo. Membawanya ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"apa kau tak merasakan detakan ini?" Tanya sehun membawa salah satu tangan kyungsoo ke tempat dimana jantungnya bersemayam. Kyungsoo merasakan detakan yang sama seperti detakan di jantungnya sendiri.

"…"

"saranghae hyung.." ucap sehun berbisik.

"…" karena tak dapatkan balasan ia mengulangnya lagi dengan menaikan volume suaranya.

"SARANGHAE DO KYUNGSOO, SARANGHAE HYUNG" sepertinya bukan menaikan volume suaranya sedikit tapi ia menaikannya menjadi sebuah teriakan yang pasti aka di dengar oleh member yang lain.

"…" masih tak ada respon. Kyungsoo melamun.

"SARANGHAE-" ucapan sehun terpotong ketika 10 member lain berteriak bersamaan dari luar kamar.

"OH SEHUN INI SUDAH MALAM JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK APALAGI KEPADA KYUNGSOO!" teriakan itu membuat kyungso tersadar dan terkekeh.

"saranghae hyung, saranghae DO KYUNGSOO" sehun membuat penekanan saat menyebut nama asli kyungsoo.

"nado hun, nado saranghae sehuni"

CUP~

THE END

* * *

BUTUH RIVIEWnya jgn jadi Silent Reader..

mian kalau jelek karena ini FF pertama


End file.
